


Two Wrongs Can Make A Right

by BaldisBasicsInLiterature



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Help I'm so ill, Post - Baldi's Basics Game Events, Romance, Stalker, my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaldisBasicsInLiterature/pseuds/BaldisBasicsInLiterature
Summary: So I got into Baldi's Basics during quarantine and have decided to write something for the first time. You're at University and I'm from the UK so you might see some different spellings depending on your form of English.I hope you enjoy! :)
Relationships: Baldi (Baldi's Basics)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. A new day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I don't have a clue how I did this, but I didn't add the first two chapters! If you're new here feel free to disregard this but if you're a return reader this note is important for you! Chapter 1 and 2 are new and the overall order might be slightly different as I am currently adding the chapters correctly once I finish typing this. Have a good read and have FUN!

You awoke in your new dorm to the start of the semester. Turning off your alarm, you glanced wearily at the date. The new term was finally here and whilst you had been impatient leading up to the day, now that it had arrived you felt a little uneasy. After becoming familiar with your new room you grabbed some clothes and went in search of the shower, imagining how fun it'll be to hang out with your friends during breaks once again after spending so much time apart. Upon changing into your outfit for the day you headed to the kitchen and made some breakfast before making your way to campus, your favourite music playing in your headphones.  
  
After waiting outside of classroom 99 to enter, an unfamiliar man opened the door and upon being seated, introduced himself; "Hi, I'm your appointed math professor, Mr. Baldimore, but you can call me baldi!" He grinned widely and alluded to his lack of hair with his ruler, drawing the eyes and a grin from the students as they registered the joke and the tension of having a new teacher eased across the classroom.  
  
As the class got underway, Mr. Baldi used his ruler to motion to the board as he explained the equations, analysing the class smoothly as he did so, and upon finishing he handed out some worksheets to be filled in and handed back, after which he explained students may leave. You thought it strange since most teachers would allow students to keep their worksheets in case of not completing them during lessons or even to revise with, but rationalised this as him likely wishing to evaluate his teaching methods.  
  
You took your time working out the equations, fighting the urge to coast through the sheet in order to leave early and upon completion, you placed your pen into your bag and stood up from your chair. You felt your face heat up slightly as you approached the teacher with your filled out sheet as whilst you enjoyed maths and excelled at complex work, you struggled often with the simplest of equations, and praying inside that you didn't mess up anything, you handed the sheet over to him.  
  
"Fantastic!" He chirped, "Make sure to complete this as homework, it'll help you memorise the formulae better" He directed as he handed you a folded paper which you absentmindedly stuffed into your bag.  
"Will do sir" you answered meekly, your throat tightening slightly as you inwardly cursed yourself for struggling to speak with ease to authoritative figures.  
  
"Baldi will do just fine.... don't worry about formalities" he chuckled quietly as you felt blush creep over your face more and turned away to allow your face to cool off  
  
"Okay Baldi, seeya..." you trailed off and made your way to the exit, needing some fresh air and to chill with your friends.  
  
Because your lessons finished at lunch today, you departed from school early after having waved goodbye to your friends and began to head home with one of your dorm mates who you had thankfully befriended, as for once he wasn't staying in the library to study. Upon reaching your dorm, you checked that the coast was clear in the kitchen before fixing up a snack and then headed to your bedroom to get started on the homework sheet before browsing the internet and relaxing for the rest of the day.  
  
The tall man handed you a sheet with some math questions, however as you tried to focus on the numbers they began to distort and overlap, creating a black, inky mess. The vertigo getting to you, you finally scribbled down a guessed answer onto the paper before having it snatched back by the creature, large, dead eyes scanning over the paper. The inhumane smile faded with each passing second, until the most twisted frown covered his features. He looked down on you and you backed away, eyes fixated on the man as he straightened his posture, as he snatched a ruler from the nearby desk. In the time it took for him to close the distance, you sprinted through the door you'd had your hand on in secret, and a moment later you heard the door burst open behind you;  
  
"I HEAR EVERY DOOR YOU OPEN!"  
  
You yelped in surprise at the roar that echoed down the hallway as you darted into a nearby faculty room, searching for someone who could help you, but of course nobody was there. You considered rushing out to the exit when you heard the ear-splitting sound of wood impacting skin as the man methodically approached the door.  
  
Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.  
  
You stood paralysed for a moment before diving under a desk in the very corner of the room, and no sooner than you had, the door flew off its hinges as the man entered. You covered your mouth, hoping that you had been fast enough as you waited. Silence smothered the room and you could hear your blood pumping in your ears as you began counting in your head to try and regain some of your composure.  
  
1.....2.....3.....4.....-  
  
His head came into view, bearing a toothy grin as he snatched your arm violently and yanked you to your feet, slamming your arm onto the desk with such overpowering strength you thought he had fractured your arm, but that would have been preferable to what you feared he would do instead. You gazed up at him through glazed, teary eyes and your breath hitched as you recognized him.  
  
"Baldi?"  
  
You jolted from your bed in a panic, sweat drenching your body as you worked to stifle your laboured breathing. You surveyed the room as clarity returned to your thoughts and then left your bed, needing a shower. Upon calming down and drying off, you searched for your phone and checked the time.  
  
7:30AM  
  
You sighed and decided to watch some videos with a hot drink, trying to take your mind off the twisted face plaguing your thoughts.


	2. Meeting

Despite setting off to school early, you found that you only arrived with a few minutes to spare, and so had to speed up the stairs to join the students who were entering the classroom. You sighed in relief as you noticed that Baldi was preoccupied with a student and quickly took a seat, trying to steady your breathing as you wearily eyed the ruler resting on his desk. As the lesson commenced you found the view outside of the window more interesting, until it was time to do the sheet work. As he passed you a paper you thanked him curtly before realisation dawned on you; you couldn't read the questions. You glanced around the room at everybody who had started with ease before resting on Baldi's eyes. With a sharp breath you turned back to your paper, feeling his gaze bore into your skull as you stared down, only to see that the problems were now readable. You scoffed inside at yourself for letting a dream get to you so badly and began to work on the problems, albeit with a little difficulty. You scanned the work over and over again before handing it to Baldi, who flashed a grin you found to be a lot less comforting as you hastily exited the room. You hesitated at the top of the stairs, attempting to calm your tremor before making your way to the toilets to gather yourself, and then headed to the library to meet up with your housemate.  
  
"That guy’s a psychopath"  
  
"What?" you were shaken from your daydream by the chilling statement as he continued,  
  
"I mean, everything about him; how he speaks, stares, even waves! He’s so erratic... and have you seen how he looks at people when they get problems wrong? It's like he’s going to skin them alive!"  
  
"He seems passionate to teach but he does give off some strange vibes...." You trailed off, a knot in the pit of your stomach as he glanced up from his work to nod in agreement.  
  
"And he's way too tall." He retorted.  
  
"Ugh, you could have saved on rent if you were going to live here!" you changed the subject, earning a snort and a gentle elbowing in response to your teasing.  
  
"Well, not much else to do is there? Plus I don't need to cram so much during exams."  
  
You grabbed your own book, deciding to follow in his footsteps and to occupy your thoughts which were solely fixed on the intimidating math Professor.  
  
You awoke feeling far better than the previous day after having some eventless sleep, and proceeded to organise your bag since you'd left it haphazardly strewn across the floor the previous night. Upon completion you headed to the closet, pulling out some comfy clothes before packing some lunch and accompanying your friend since both of you started lessons at the same time.  
  
After lunch, Baldi informed the students of scheduled meetings regarding their strengths and… weaknesses on the subject, before motioning to the poster near the entrance, which you scanned to see that you were down for that evening. His gaze flicked over you calculatedly as you handed him your sheet and quickly exited, heading home to pass the time and to get a break from his presence.  
  
You arrived a couple of minutes early to grab a coffee and upon finding Baldi's office, you were greeted by him with a wave.  
  
"Oh, hi there, come on in!"  
  
He held the door open as you entered before following you in and approaching his desk, taking his seat to discuss your scores. He glanced over the paper at you momentarily, causing your heartbeat to quicken as his hand closed around his ruler before gently nudging the paper in your direction, to which you noticed the issue.  
  
"What's 84 minus 26?" his indiscernible stare caught you off guard as you attempted to work out the problem in your head.  
  
"Um, 58?" you determined, to which he beamed.  
  
"Well other than that, there is nothing wrong with your work! Great job!"  
  
You averted your gaze as his stare became too intense to handle.  
  
"Sorry Baldi, I just sometimes mess up simple calculations..."  
  
"Hey, accidents happen!" He explained, placing his ruler back on the desk, much to your concealed relief.  
  
"Maybe you could practice some simple equations here, right now!"  
  
He crossed the desk, entering your personal space as he turned the paper around and wrote some math problems for you to solve.  
  
"Thanks Baldi, I think that'll help."  
  
You proceeded to attempt the problems as he rested his hand on the side of your chair, speaking over your shoulder as you completed each question.  
  
"You're doing fantastic!" You felt your face flush at the proximity as his breath stroked your neck, half expecting him to hear your heart pounding against your chest as you repeated the calculation of the next question in your head before writing the answer. He towered over you, even when resting on your chair. He must be at least 6 and a half feet tall.  
  
"How tall are you?" You cringed inwardly at your pathetic attempt to diffuse the tension, as his chuckle rumbled through your chair.  
  
"Tall enough to hit my head on the door frames!" He laughed, drawing an amused snort from you, before you continued the questions.  
  
Upon completing the last equation, Baldi patted you on the shoulder lightly, ignoring the slight flinch as he moved back over to his side of the desk, and you released a breath.  
  
"How about we go over some more problems during our next meeting YN?"  
"Sounds good Baldi, thanks for helping... and not crucifying me for the simple error" You broke eye contact as he chuckled again.  
  
My coffee mug might insinuate it, but I understand mistakes happen." You surveyed the cup and giggled upon seeing the embellishment 'Student Tears', as he continued,  
  
"I used to struggle with basic math myself, but it can be improved with practice and confidence!"  
  
He opened the door and you flushed as you walked under his arm to exit.  
  
"Thank you"


	3. Mistakes

Rain freckled your skin as you worked to hide your frown. You had a very strange dream last night about your teacher and you wondered if you'd rather have had the nightmare instead. As you approached the campus gates you were surprised to see the speak of the devil waiting outside, gaze flicking from the sky to you as you entered, before rushing over to hold his umbrella over your damp hair as he worked to retrieve something from his pocket.  
"You left this in my office yesterday" he explained as he handed you your notebook.  
"Thanks! I was wondering where that went" You took your possession from him, causing you to intuitively take note of just how long his fingers were compared to yours. You both walked to the entrance of the building before he wished you luck in your studies and entered a faculty room, seemingly searching for someone as you were left to your thoughts once again.

Baldi was revising his prepared worksheets as the door creaked open and a familiar face peered around.  
“YN, you’re here early!”  
“Sorry, are you busy?”  
He placed the sheets into his drawer haphazardly and responded,  
“Not at all, take a seat”  
His keen student gingerly took a seat and produced the notebook he had returned hours before, to which he held up a hand.  
“I actually managed to get one of the tablets from the staff room, it saves paper” he added, working to hide the contempt from his face at just the thought of hearing the teachers gossiping about one another. 

His mentee began to work on the equations enthusiastically as he heard the sweet music of ‘correct’ jingles play, until their face dropped and a muscle in his jaw twitched as his grip tightened on his ruler, tapping it against the desk fervently as his student answered incorrectly for a third time.  
“I get angrier for every problem you get wrong” He warned.

You couldn’t bear to lift your eyes from the screen as terror wracked through your body.  
“I can’t understand the question…” Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes as you pleaded, “Please don’t be angry, please don’t hurt me” The last part came through as a whisper as you heard him rise swiftly from his chair and approach you, only to engulf your shaking body into a hug.  
“It’s alright YN, I’m not mad now, it’s okay” He sounded full of regret as you grabbed his green sweater and cried into it, the tablet dropping to the desk to display a scribble of garbled numbers.

He stiffened as he realised what was being sobbed into his chest,  
“I don’t want to… please… please don’t, not again”  
He stroked his student’s hair soothingly. “I’m not mad... I’m sorry, I’m so sorry YN”  
After calming down, he broke contact and faced his student, his chest tightening at the apprehension in their eyes. The feeling that he had affected his favourite student’s confidence tore away at him as he broke contact for a moment to grab some tissues, electing to wipe the tears away as his student stared up at him instead of accepting his offering.  
“I’m sorry YN, I let myself get worked up over something so small. I’d never hurt you... I should have handled myself better”. To which his mentee snapped out of the catatonia.  
“You didn’t do anything really, I’m sorry for reacting so strongly,” He shook his head as he retorted  
“You didn’t deserve to deal with that. It’s okay to make mistakes and you’re such an eager learner... you’ve been doing amazing…” He trailed off at the look he had received as he got a response.  
“You’re a great teacher, that’s why I’ve been doing better. I just had this stupid nightmare about you hurting me for getting a question wrong the other day... It’s dumb”  
“No, no it’s not. I understand… I deal with something similar as a child, it doesn’t excuse my actions but--” Now it was YN’s turn to embrace Baldi. He froze for a moment, before hesitantly bending to wrap his arms around his student as their breathing filled the otherwise silent room.

“You’ve been helping me Baldi, now I want to help you too” You spoke into his shoulder as he listened, “I want to help you deal with your irritability, if I can”  
“Thank you YN, you don’t have to though. I’ll take management classes, I’ll try harder to be the kind professor my students deserve. I shouldn’t have assumed I could control things on my own”  
“You ARE kind. Plus I know some great breathing exercises that I think would help!” His small laugh rumbled through you and you grinned as you both parted, Baldi crossing the room to root through his desk.  
“Let’s take a break. You can get yourself a drink from the faculty coffee machine, they only cost a quarter!” He handed you the shiny coin and you thanked him gleefully, before leaving to take him up on the offer.

Upon returning you approached Baldi, who eyed your two drinks with a raised brow as you offered him one.  
“A coffee? For me? Thanks!” His sudden child-like delight caused you to giggle as you settled down to enjoy your hot cocoa, resuming the session.

You arrived home after an evening of revising in the library to an email from your math teacher both thanking you for the meeting and wishing you a good weekend, as well as inviting you to another session the next week to which you gladly accepted. Despite the fear you had felt in the situation earlier in the day, you realised that he truly cared for your health and that you did for him too. You didn’t know if this was considered normal but you found that you didn’t mind; you wanted to help him and he wanted to help you, and you found him to be an intellectual person to speak to as well as jovial just to be around. In fact, you found that you craved those meetings; just you and him, being able to talk through problems, both math and personal, without feeling humiliated. You deduced that he was definitely your favourite teacher, and as you crawled under the covers you wondered what he was doing; if he was still marking work or practicing those breathing exercises which, despite you having joked about, actually seemed to help him. Either way you looked forward to the next session as your eyes fluttered closed.


	4. Sickness

You awoke to your phone buzzing and upon checking the time you realised you had been stirred from your slumber an hour early. You unlocked your phone and cringed at who had been messaging you; your ex.  
  
‘I’m so much better than the other guys! I know you said you need time to think but you should give me another chance. I’d make you forget all about it.’ You gave an exasperated sigh and retorted,  
  
‘Get it in your skull; I’m not interested and especially not in someone who can’t take no for an answer. Can you just stop.’  
  
You pulled yourself out of bed and as you began brushing your teeth you received a flood of distressing messages about the things he would do to you if you didn’t do what he wanted, to which you finally mustered the courage to block him. You had lost your appetite and decided to make your way to school early, feeling unsafe in your dorm.  
  
“Great job! Let’s have another volunteer for this question!” You found yourself inattentive up until this point. It was the first time Baldi had asked for students to answer questions in front of the class, and you felt yourself panic as his eyes met yours.  
  
“Y/N, Let’s have the answer!”  
  
“Uh…” you were at a complete loss for words, your palms beginning to sweat as you glanced around for an indication of the question, when you saw the board. There were a number of calculations scribbled down and not knowing which to answer you glanced desperately up at him, to see he wore an aggravated expression only to stifle it as he went to the next student, who answered with ease. You felt your face heat up and did your best to hide behind your work sheet for the remainder of the session, at the end of which you were beconned to your teacher.  
  
“Meeting after lunch Y/N” He implied there wasn’t a choice and so you half-heartedly agreed, hoping that whatever he had to discuss wouldn’t involve a punishment for your daydreaming.  
  
You trudged to the familiar office and stifled the sinking feeling in your stomach as you entered. You were met with an empty room and were considering leaving when Baldi bolted through the door behind you, causing you to gasp involuntarily as he visibly calmed upon realising who was in his office.  
  
“You’re early again”  
  
“Oh, am I?” You glanced to the clock to reveal you had arrived at least 20 minutes early, but upon him taking his seat you followed suit. He wore an intriguing expression.  
  
“Y/N, I don’t know exactly how to ask this but... is something wrong?” He wasn’t going to discipline me?  
  
“I don’t know?” You saw frustration cross his eyes once again as he replied,  
  
“You’re looking pale and you were barely there the whole seminar. What’s wrong?” He almost seemed concerned...  
  
“Oh, it’s just typical college stuff, nothing to worry about. I’ll try my best to not zone out anymore...” He shook his head and as he began to speak again, your vision went dark and as you willed your eyes open, you were surprised to be mere inches from his face.  
  
“What happened….?” You groaned as you registered the look of worry mixed with embarrassment as he released your shoulders and gave you some distance.  
  
“Now you’ve fainted? I should have checked on you sooner” you were taken aback as you tried to piece together what was going on.  
  
“Have you eaten today?”  
  
“I don’t think so...”  
  
Within the time it took for you to finish your sentence, Baldi sprang up and proceeded to mumble curses as he raced from the room, to return a short time later with an energy-flavoured zesty bar which you stared at incredulously.  
  
This’ll help. Eat it.” He directed, to which you sheepishly obliged,  
  
“You’re going to the Doctors office…” He stalked over as you tried to leave your seat, “I’ll accompany you there, are you steady enough to walk?”  
  
You didn’t know how exactly to respond to his genuinely caring tone for a moment.  
  
“I think so?”  
  
“Then let’s go”  
  
As you left the office Baldi followed alongside you, noticeably having to slow his pace since his legs were far longer than yours although he didn’t fuss. As you reached the top of the staircase your vision blurred and you grabbed the nearest thing to you as you tried to steady yourself, to which you as you were picked up and carried down the stairs. You felt your feet touch the floor again and, with a shaky hand on your professor’s green sleeve, you were escorted to the medical room.  
  
“You appear to have been hypoglycaemic; it should get better if you improve your diet, but we’ll have to perform more tests to check for any underlying conditions...”, You had thankfully improved once your body started metabolising the sweet zesty bar and you were free to go home after having a blood-glucose test. You decided to stop by Baldi’s office the next day despite having no lessons just to thank him and maybe to speak to him about your problems, but upon reaching your room and checking your computer you noticed that he had a similar idea. There was a meeting request which you promptly agreed to before devouring some food and collapsing onto your bed, burying your face in the covers to take your mind off the embarrassing thought of him carrying you.


	5. Support

“WHAT?”  
“Shhhh!” You glanced around at the few people in the library whose heads shot up at your friend’s outburst,  
“They think it was short term. If I take better care of myself I should be fine”  
“My sister gets low blood sugar when she takes too much insulin sometimes... so you’re not diabetic, right?”  
“Don’t think so, I just forgot to eat yesterday like a dummy.”  
“Well don’t do that again, your brain might shrink from lack of nutrients! Then how would you survive Baldimore’s classes?” You stifled a smirk as you warned him,  
“You realise he hates it when you call him that right?”  
“Exactly why I do it!” He beamed causing you both to share a quiet chuckle as you left to visit Baldi’s office.

“Is there anything I can help with? It doesn’t seem like you to neglect yourself at the cost of learning...”  
“I planned to tell you at some point but I also didn’t want to bother you with meaningless drama.” You broke eye contact to view the math-themed calendar hanging to the left of your teacher as he explained,  
“Nothing that bothers you is meaningless to me; I’m here to help you not only succeed academically but to also maintain your wellbeing! You can always come to me for advice on anything, and it’ll remain strictly confidential.” Your heart fluttered as his gaze locked on your eyes and you realised he genuinely cared more than the average teacher would, and in realising that you could share your problem without being judged you gladly took him up on the offer.  
  
“I didn’t eat because I was stressed by my ex. After what he did I just can't be around him, but he's always trying to contact me.”  
“Did you tell him this?” His eyes bore a slight darkness as you responded,  
“Yes… I’ve said it so many times! But now he’s threatening to hurt me if I don’t do what he says and I’m really scared…” He contemplated this for a moment, eyes lingering on yours and as you wiped your tears away he demanded,  
  
“Does he study here?”  
“No, but he told me he’s going to transfer here so we have to be together...” You ended the sentence at a whisper as the expression Baldi held was now one of pure contempt.  
“I don’t think we need people like that here… is there anything you’d like me to do about this person?” Judging the way he spoke through gritted teeth, it was fairly obvious that what he wanted to do to your ex involved the metal ruler he was clutching with paled knuckles.  
“What can be done? I don’t want him to be in my classes, but I understand that would be difficult considering he’s applied for my course.”  
He suppressed a grin as he spoke, “I can do more than have him not be in your classes… I hold a lot of power in this school, believe it or not, and I know the man who handles these procedures. You won’t see that boy here, I’ll make sure of that... “ His face changed to one of concern once again as he noticed your expression.  
  
“How are you feeling?”  
His change of tone took you off guard so you scrambled for an answer, “Pleasant? I’m better than yesterday and that chocolate bar saved my skin even if it was sickly sweet.”  
“I like to keep the staff vending machines stocked full of zestys;" He chuckled, " You never know when a teacher might need a sugar fix, plus students will devour any opportunity for a snack.” He seemed reminiscent as you scrunched your nose at him in response to the pun,  
“So how come you’re able to choose vending machines’ stocks and black-list prospective students? What kind of people do you know?”  
  
He froze for a second as he returned to the present question and smirked,  
“I may have transferred here only recently, but the principle and I go way back. That’s all you need to know for now..." Before you could probe him any further he changed the subject back to the matter at hand." Oh! I almost forgot to say; if that boy tries to threaten you again, please notify myself or the principal. He’s the man who handles most disciplinary measures and if you ever feel that your health is being threatened, call the police!”

“Thanks, Baldi. You’ve really helped me out.” You fiddled with your keychain as he rose from his chair,  
“No problem Y/N, take it easy and if you ever need anything, come find me and I’ll be more than happy to help!”

“I will,” as you followed suit you recalled, “Oh and thanks for saving me from falling yesterday! If I ever need any heavy lifting done I’ll know where to go...” you grinned inwardly as he opened the door before he realised what you said.  
  
“Oh, you remember that?" He averted his gaze as a peachy tint covered his cheeks," You were very unsteady but light as a feather. That wasn’t heavy lifting at all.” He regained his composure enough to purr the last sentence, to which it was your turn to try to hide your bashfulness as you crossed from the comfort of his space into the exposed world, where he waved you off, a grin plastered on his face from realising the effects of his teasing.


	6. Birthday Bash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, this is a shortish chapter but I hope you like it! Also thanks for the kudos ^ㅂ^

Absorbing the sun’s rays, you rested your head on the table. You were relaxing in the cafeteria as it was mostly empty when the door behind you opened slowly, causing you to lift your head as you gazed with bleary eyes. Your professor was radiating with joy and you returned the grin as you blinked the grogginess away,  
“Happy birthday Baldi!” You beamed although you were a little confused as to why he was in the cafeteria, until he explained;  
“Thanks Y/N! Just so you know, there’s cake in the faculty lounge and you’re invited to have some!” You raised your brow skeptically. Although touched by his offer, you wondered what the staff might think if they saw you with him, and you didn’t want to inconvenience him.  
“Are you sure? I would love to, but I don’t know if it’s allowed...” to which he stated  
“I’m certain! I’m only celebrating with the Principal right now since most of the staff are in seminars but he insisted I tried the cake, and you absolutely need to have some! It’s amazing!” He helped you grab your bag and proceeded to walk with you to the small party. 

Upon opening the door, you were surprised to almost walk straight into another remarkably tall man, who proceeded to point an accusatory finger at you as he calmly, but sternly stated,  
“No entering faculty only rooms in the halls.” You were taken aback by his order, until Baldi thankfully moved into view to break the spell, “Hey Prici, this is Y/N... here to try the cake!”, to which his arm slowly fell to his side, “Oh… Hello Y/N, I don’t think we’ve met yet; I’m the principal as you’ve probably gathered, come on in...” to which he let you and Baldi into the vibrant lounge. You were offered some cake as you took a look around. There were streamers and party hats, one of which you adorned your head with, before opting to take a seat with Baldi and the Principal, who humorously also wore the cone-shaped hats, to join in with their conversation.  
“I can barely believe it, you’re finally joining the 30s club. It still feels like yesterday we were working at--”  
“Aha, way to out me to Y/N” He chuckled, but as the Principal looked your way knowingly, you wondered if there was more to Baldi’s interruption of his monologue, but you quelled your curiosity with a bite of the cake.  
“Wow, this is delicious!” You exclaimed as you took another bite, feeling the smooth sponge practically melt in your mouth as Baldi addressed the now bashful principal,  
“See? I said you cook a mean birthday cake!” Baldi playfully nudged the man as he regained his composure,  
“Thank you, Y/N. I see why you’re Baldi’s favourite, you’re very polite...”  
Your head snapped to your professor, who upon registering what had been said, proceeded to ask him if he’d had quite enough of the fruit punch, to which you had to stifle your laughter at the teasing session taking place between the two, when you remembered something.

Baldi’s attention diverted to you as you rummaged through your bag, finding and presenting the envelope to him once the Principal had left to get a drink from the machine across the room.  
“I just had to get you something after all you’ve done for me... I hope you like it!” He gave a bemused smirk as he slid a long finger under the envelope’s opening and began to read. You felt more than heard his chuckle as he read the ‘Have a gr[7(5+2)-41] birthday!’ card, and as the Principal returned he looked over his colleague’s shoulder and sighed,  
“Oh no, another person who likes puns?” causing you all to laugh as you ate some more cake to quell the strange sensation in your stomach. You then drew the two into conversation about their plans for the weekend, happy to spend the afternoon hanging out with them and celebrating Baldi’s special day.

You walked with the professor to his office after having said your goodbyes to the Principal. He had insisted on math practice despite it being a lovely summer's day and as you looked up at him you wondered if he prefered teaching you math to going home to his family, if he had any...  
As you eyed him your stomach started to feel fuzzy once again, causing him to notice as you lowered your gaze to massage the feeling away.  
“Is the cake not agreeing with you?” He eyed your stomach anxiously, causing you to feel a little guilty,  
“I don’t think it has anything to do with food…” You wracked your brain for a logical reason for these stomach somersaults as he opened the door for you, eyes lingering on your midsection before seemingly deeming it a personal matter and dropping the subject for which you were thankful. You decided this feeling was linked to your professor, but quickly pushed the thought to your subconscious, unwilling to accept the possibility of your attachment going further than you would like to admit, let alone his reaction to such an unprofessional revelation.


	7. Help

You tore yourself from the pillow you had been cuddling and began to get ready for Uni. Your phone was going crazy but you took your time getting ready before checking it. Your smile dropped at what you read. Your hands started to shake and as the message replayed in your brain over and over, you peeled down the street to campus, dialing 911 at same time.

The professor was adamantly reading over his seminar sheets and sipping a mug of coffee when he glanced to his phone and realised somebody was calling him. His eyebrows shot into what would be his hairline once he saw the Principal's caller ID.  
“What’s up?”  
“Baldi, get to my office ASAP. It’s Y/N and it’s urgent.” He didn’t need an explanation and abandoned his papers to rush down the hallways to his friend’s office and once he flung the door open he was greeted by his close student clinging to the man’s striped shirt, pale-faced and hair unruly.

Your eyes darted to the door as Baldi tore through it who, upon seeing you grasping the principal as he tried to control your breathing, became all the more agitated as the situation sank in.  
“Look at these messages Y/N received,” he passed your phone over to your teacher as he turned back to you, “That’s it, slow breathing. It’s going to be okay.”  
As Baldi scanned the messages, his eyes widened and then narrowed in fury at the threats to harm you before looking to his coworker as they exchanged eerie glances, seemingly communicating without even speaking, before the man you had finally let go of spoke up,  
“The police are searching campus and I have contacted all teachers regarding the matter, but knowing you weren’t teaching right now I thought you could stay here and help Y/N.”

He thanked his friend for alerting him and approached you, passing you some tissues to wipe your eyes and taking the chair as the Principal had decided to grab some coffee on the other side of the room.  
“You’ve been very smart in coming here Y/N, I hope you know that. I’ll stay with you for as long as you need” He had to refrain from actively glaring as he replayed in his mind all the wonderful things he would do to your stalker if he caught him, and upon seeing your expression brighten a little, felt his chest tighten with joy at his succession in calming you down. You waited until the apprehension had left your chest before speaking.  
“Thank you Baldi. I’m sorry for causing --” He rested his hand on your arm and he looked into your eyes as he reassured,  
“Don’t be, you’re not causing any trouble or being a burden. Please don’t think that of yourself... all I ever want to do is take ca--”  
The door cracked open and your breath hitched as Baldi caught your arm protectively, only to realise that it was a police officer.  
“Sir?” The Principal nodded and stepped from the room with her, leaving you and Baldi in each other's company for a moment before reentering and explaining to you the findings of the investigation.  
“We have apprehended a suspect. We will need a written statement from you if you could please come with me?” She motioned to the door and you rose from your seat as you thanked Baldi and the Principal for taking care of you before heading to the main office in order to turn in your text messages and photos of the weapons he had sent.

Baldi found himself restlessly pacing, he could sense that his coworker was just as frustrated at the transpiring events as he was. The police woman reentered and requested that both of the men joined them to provide witness testimonies and upon finishing, they left the main office and were approached by Y/N, who had calmed down and now seemed mostly back to normal, if not a little tense. 

“They advised me to file for a restraining order and told me they detained a suspect for possession of a weapon. Don't mention it to them though, I don’t think I was supposed to be told yet...” You trailed off with a chuckle, earning a grin in return as you chatted until the Principal requested that you drop by his office in around half an hour before exiting to run his errands. Baldi offered that you waited with him, much to your relief and upon being seated opposite your teacher’s desk he handed you your requested cup of hot cocoa, before peppering you with questions on your well-being which you found to be sweet. After enough time had passed he escorted you to the Principal’s office and offered you his phone number in case of an emergency, which you gladly took despite the possibility that it was against the rules to do so. You found your eyes lingering on his lips and had to tear your gaze away as you both arrived outside the principal's office doors, but then you plucked up some courage. Maybe it was the shock of the day's events, maybe there was something in the cocoa, but as you parted ways you grabbed his arms, pulled him in and planted a kiss on his cheek, before rushing through the doors and leaving the blushing man to try to comprehend your behaviour.


	8. Wrong person

You awoke to a text from a new number. It was Baldi and it took you a moment to realise you hadn’t even added him as a contact yet due to you being so tired after the previous day’s events.  
‘Come to school tonight Y/N, I have something to tell you’ As you scanned the words your eyes widened and your breath hitched at the embarrassment of how you had seen him off yesterday and had to peel your gaze from the floor to read the next message,  
‘Meet me in the faculty lounge at 6PM ;)’ Your stomach did somersaults as you realised what he could have planned considering no students or even many teachers would be there to bother you both. You didn’t need to be told twice and agreed to his offer, feeling the giddiness reach your toes as you pulled your clothes on before dashing from your room to freshen up in the bathroom for your upcoming ‘date’.

Roaming the school you took in just how eerie the atmosphere appeared; the sun was setting through the windows and as you traveled through the cafeteria and into the hallways you would have wondered if anyone was even here if it wasn’t for the entrance being unlocked for your arrival. As you approached the staff room door, you ran some chapstick over your lips tentatively, savouring the possibility of this being the room in which you could finally confess to the man you pined for and with a shaky breath, you opened the door. 

Nobody was there.

That was when you caught sight of the open notebook on the coffee table and as you approached it, your once rosy cheeks paled significantly.  
Your phone buzzed and you shakily reached into your pocket to view the message.  
‘You have 10 seconds to run’  
You peeled from the room, dashing tears that threatened to spill from your eyes as you willed your shock-ridden legs to move as fast as possible, hearing the doors at the other end of the hallway burst open. You faltered through your own doors as you made your way to the main exit, only to realise the shutters were down.  
“Fucking open!” You choked on a sob as you struggled with the metal cage and yet with a clang it betrayed you. You froze in place as the door behind you creaked open.   
A long silence fell upon the room before he spoke.  
“You should have known you won’t lose me that easily, I didn’t want to do this to you but you’ve made your decision… and now it’s time to suffer the consequences!” His raised voice was amplified by the sickeningly dull impact of his weapon’s handle on one of the metal lockers, drawing a yelp as you spun around and backed into the shutters. As you glared into his feral eyes you decided something. Even if you couldn’t escape and even if he was going to kill you… you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing your screams. You wouldn’t let him enjoy this moment because that was all you might be able to do to spite him.  
“Fuck. You.” As soon as you spat those words his nostrils flared and he began to stride towards you as you retreated with your back to the wall, eyes locked on his as your hands searched for a weapon, for anything to stave off what was to come. As he came into range and produced the butchers knife, you had to choke down a sob. You were staring death in the eyes, and yet you decided you weren’t going to give up without fighting. You had to try, you had to escape and find him, you had to see him one more time...

He lunged at you, blade raised and feral eyes boring into you as you swung the chair you had grabbed into his upper body, wood splintering as your attacker recoiled to the side, giving you enough time to dodge past him and sprint to the door. He caught your sleeve with his blade but you ignored this and took advantage of your adrenaline burst to dive over the table and through the door, hearing him rip it open behind you as you flew down the hallway. You began to scream for Baldi, for the Principal, for anyone as you darted around corners impulsively, trying to throw him off but you knew the futility of the situation. You knew he was gaining on you and as you reached the final hallway separating you from your favourite sanctuary, you were grappled to the ground. You put up the best fight you could with a bleeding arm but before you knew it he had your wrists pinned above your head and as he traced your collarbone with the blade, it took all of your willpower to suppress the whimper and tears. You replayed the previous moments in your head; if only you had the time to call the police, if only you had registered Baldi’s number the day before. But you had done your best. You had tried so hard to reach your favourite professor’s office, at least to die there, and that was enough for you. You hoped that would mean something for him, too.  
He lifted his weapon and your eyes drifted shut. You braced for impact but nothing happened, and eventually you opened your eyes to see his gaze fixated on something behind you. You wondered if his psychotic break had affected his ability to even focus on hurting you until you heard the door behind you open and a distorted voice call out.

“Ḡ̷̱̜̯̻̳̥͖͇̳̖̩̻̹̳̺̬̇̈́͐͐Ê̴̡̹̜̹̳̈́̑̑̑̓̽͌̚͝Ţ̶̰̭̯̹̰͙̫̮͑̽͗͑̒͆̂̔̈̔ ̵̥̹͈̺̬̙̩̮̠̌̇̂͜ͅT̵̯̟̔̇̿̈͜Ĥ̴̝̮̞̪͔͇̲̬̜͍̹̪̜͕͚̪͆͊̀͌͑̚E̶̬͎̮͉͖̲͖͐͛̈́̉̓̽̎̃̆͘͜͜ ̴̢̛̛̬͓̖͔̄͒̔̇̋̄̅̔͆̇̚̕F̴̪͋̓͋̑̀̓̀̒̐̔̂̚͝Ṵ̷͙̬͖̫̟̭̳̘͕̱̣̼̟̆̏̚C̴̨̰̳̫̞̩̤͕͔̖̳̦͙̊͑͑̀̑̿̿̄̋̽͘K̸̢̧̹̣͙͙̼̻̳̪̺̲̩̥̙̑̍̒̅̈̆͐͆̉͂́͗͗̕͘͠ ̶͚̻̬̺̖̠̗̀̾̊̆͑̔̒̾͝O̷̠͍͙̹̱͔̳̙̮̠̺̮̪̜̫̒̌̌̓̌̈́̍̈́̆̂̔̅͝͝F̵̧̾̽̓̈̓͘͠F̵̣͌̽͗̍͘ ̵̤̲͚̃̒̏͛̄͂̍͒͘M̴̛̠̦͎̤̠̰͛̆͒͋͗͒͘Y̷̢̛̟̬̗̪̱̠̯̳͚̬̭̪̊͒͐̆̈́̒̈͊͋̈́̏͝ ̴͕̞̱̑̑̒̍́̈́́̂̇̎̊͋S̸̨̢̡͕̺̦͈̬̲͇̈̄̃̀͜Ṱ̸̛͈̆̀̅̅̚͠U̷̪͚̟̭̮̳̳̪̮͇̼̩̔̃͊̾͗̒̀̏D̴̢̗̲̰̞̝̦̥̙͙̲̰̩̦̽̒͆̓Ě̵͙́̍̋͘N̴̛̦̹̼͍͖̮͋̐̇͑̽͑͑͗͆̽̕̚͘͝T̵̖͕̘͎̝͓̟̏̀̉͒̓̂̇͐͝”

He seemed paralysed as the footsteps neared behind you and you craned your neck to try to make out who was there since the thudding of your heartbeat in your ears made discerning the voice near impossible but you didn’t need to in the end. Your saviour grabbed your attacker and threw him across the room with inhuman strength before stalking after him, to which you saw the smirk return to the young man as he regained his composure and waved his knife threateningly.  
Your aggressor lunging at the teacher was all it took for him to be pinned to the wall with ease, dropping his knife in shock as he was lifted further from the ground. As his gaze bore into your attacker’s, who at this point was barely hanging onto consciousness, you found yourself wondering if you should intervene.  
“Baldi...” Your voice was hoarse and he took his sweet time before finally turning to you, dropping the unconscious boy to the ground as he seared your skin with his gaze, examining what he had done to you, although when his gaze met your face he seemed to soften. You gave him a reassuring smile as he caressed your cheek before picking you up and leaving the room in which you had expected to lose your life in just moments before. 

You were lowered to a gurney in the medical room and as Baldi searched through the cabinets, you played with the fabric of his green jumper wrapped around your wound.  
“I didn’t know you were a first aider...” You attempted to make conversation as he unwrapped your arm and applied an antibacterial ointment, before re-wrapping it with gauze as he responded.  
“I didn’t know you were so interested in me.” his response threw you off and you felt your face heat up, only for you both to burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation. That was when you remembered how he had appeared when you were being attacked, and your face dropped as you recounted his voice and strength during the incident; maybe your first dream about him had meant something more...  
“I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner,” He caressed your healthy arm as he pledged, ”But I want you to know that nobody will ever lay a finger on you again. You’ll always be safe as long as I’m here and that’s a promise” You were moved by his words and embraced him, taking note of the scent of vanilla and coffee as he rubbed your back comfortingly before pulling out his phone. You wondered why he would need to call the police again when he held the phone to his ear, only to hear that telltale monotone voice of his friend scolding him.  
“No using phones on campu--” Was interrupted by Baldi’s explanation of the previous events, causing audible panic on the other end before Baldi hung up, turning to you as he joined you on the gurney. You bravely elected to rest your head on his lap as he tensed before beginning to play with your hair, cradling you protectively as you both waited for the Principal’s arrival. Sirens filled the companionable silence as you relaxed into his lap, the blood loss making you feel light-headed as Baldi hummed a repetitive, yet soothing tune. After some time you turned your head to face him, rising from your position as he gave you a curious glance. Your lips met his tenderly and as the coloured lights closed in and danced around the previously dreary walls, you rather ironically felt more alive than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a lemon so be warned (*ﾟｰﾟ)


	9. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's smut here but it's not too bad I hope. I almost died (seriously got very sick). Good luck reading..... reader!!

You sat opposite Baldi looking anywhere but his face as he gave you some harder questions to answer. You had been improving over time thanks to your teacher’s resolve, although neither of you had spoken about that night in the medical room and since a few weeks had passed you doubted he believed you had even meant the kiss due to the situation, and as he sipped his curious drink you decided to try to speak to him;  
“Mr- uh Baldi” He chuckled as you stumbled over addressing him correctly, “What are you drinking?” You mentally cringed at your attempt to converse as he responded.  
“Ovaltine… do you want to try some?” You nodded, to which he made you a cup and surveyed you as you sipped it. The liquid warmed you up inside and tasted malty, like cereal but in a drink?  
“I love it!” You looked up at him and saw a strange expression on his face as he inhaled the sweet scent from his own mug.  
“This drink reminds me of the camping trips I held with my previous school...” You glanced at him as his mind wandered, an expression of reminiscence mixed with melancholy as he stared into the cup. You decided not to pursue the memory and changed the subject to how he was doing with his current classes, to which he brightened up considerably. 

“None of my other students seem as interested in my subjects as you,” he noted,” but things have been good. I haven’t had to punish anyone yet.”  
He smirked at you and you giggled as you enjoyed your drinks in companionable silence, before he continued, “I wanted to thank you for helping me manage my… more aggressive tendencies over the past few weeks. If you hadn’t I would have probably gone for half the class after looking up the answers last night.” You set your mug down and presented your answered questions to him as the compliment flew over your head, “I still don’t know how most of them didn’t get it… it was fairly straight forward.”  
“Maybe the scantron messed up… I haven’t managed to go through them individually yet... But enough about my life, how are you doing?” he looked you over and rested a hand on your arm comfortingly. “I’ve been alright… I had to talk to the officers again this morning but it seems they have things under control, plus the Principal gave me some advice on managing my work during all the interviews…” he squeezed your arm lightly and considered, “I’ll have to thank him sometime.” You looked away as the weird feelings hit you full force.

“Is something the matter?” Your heart rate increased as you scrambled for an answer,  
“Yeah! Everything’s good.” You breathed a sigh of relief as he moved across the room with his ruler to draw a graph for the next lesson.  
“Baldi?” You decided now was as good a time as ever as he hummed conversationally with his back to you.  
“What should I do about these feelings?” He froze midway through the Y-axis and when you didn’t get a response you began to fiddle with your student tag and continued, “I mean, I really like someone but I doubt he’d ever feel the same way…” The professor regained his composure and questioned, “What kind of feelings do you have?” You mentally thanked him for still facing the board since it meant he couldn’t see how rosy your cheeks were getting. “Well I trust him and I always look forward to seeing him but I want more than what we have right now, and when I imagine never telling him how I feel my chest hurts...” You rubbed your eyes as they welled up at the overwhelming feelings but thankfully your voice didn’t crack.  
“You should probably tell him, even if you think he wouldn’t be interested. You’re an amazing person and if it hurts you not to, you should take care of it as soon as possible, especially with all that’s happened! The last thing you need is more to worry about, so why not just tell him and if by some low chance he isn’t interested, at least you’ll know for sure.” He had turned your way now and you swallowed as you looked down; his eyes were intense, and you willed all of your courage to say the next part.  
“Baldi… what if he’s you?” You held your breath as he took a moment to process your words before finally responding,  
“Y/N…” Your heart caught in your throat as he approached you, before placing a hand under your chin and lifting your face to meet his gaze.  
“Do you really mean that?” You nodded wordlessly, and you were about to apologise for putting him on the spot when he bent to your level and met your lips, his fingers twinning in your hair to expose your neck before making his way to your collarbone, drawing a breathy moan. You felt goosebumps rise across your arms when he pulled away and stared breathlessly into your eyes, dark with passion. Your thoughts were metronomic; arguing between ‘What about professionalism? He’s your teacher!’ and ‘Screw professionalism, this is what I want’, until you settled on the latter as he tucked your hair behind your ear and you leaned in, only to be interrupted by your phone’s alarm. You dove from Baldi and grabbed it from your bag as realisation sank in.  
“Crap, I’m going to be late if I don’t hurry up!” You turned it off and glanced up to see Baldi frowning intensely at the device that had made you leave him before asking for you to come see him after classes. You had to stifle your giddiness as you ran to the lecture hall, trying to quell your thoughts as to what Baldi could possibly have planned for after school. You set your bag down and as you prepared your notes you kept reliving the previous moments, snickering to yourself at his reaction to your alarm.

Eventually the lecture ended and you were a little bugged by the fact it went overtime as you headed to Baldi’s office, only to open the door to a vacant room. You tentatively wavered into the room; the light was off and you wondered if he had left for the day when the door suddenly shut and deadbolted behind you and you spun around, being subsequently pushed over the desk by the Professor. “You’re late.” He growled into your ear as he grabbed your arms and pinned them above your head before running his fangs down your neck, earning a whimper as he nibbled on a sensitive spot near your collarbone before pulling back abruptly, seemingly trying to regain control over himself. You saw apprehension in his eyes as he realised he may have gone too far, only to wrap your legs around his waist and pull him down to take your lips again. His taste was heady and overwhelmed you as you became lost in his scent, and he once again moved to your ear, biting it as he purred,  
“Tsk Tsk Tsk, someone’s eager. Maybe I should teach you to follow my orders more... sufficiently,” You pulled his sweater over his head and pushed your body into him, drawing a hiss of satisfaction as he turned you around and came up behind you, tracing kisses up your back as he removed your shirt. You felt him shift his weight whilst he pulled down your bottoms, drawing a shocked gasp from you as he masterfully played with your entrance with skilled fingers, causing you to arch your back as you moaned into the desk.  
“Mhh stop teasing” You mumbled, and as he fiddled with a packet he whispered,  
“Are you sure you’re ready?” You answered his question by reaching behind you to take the condom, tearing it open and attempting to reach his manhood behind you, only for your breath to catch. He felt huge and you remarked such, earning a dark chuckle as he stated “Flattery won’t get you out of your punishment Y/N. Are you ready?” You guided him from behind with your hand impatiently, and he planted kisses across the nape of your neck as he slowly entered. You gasped at the pain of something so large but it was soon replaced with a pleasurable sensation as he stilled around half way in.  
“Are you okay?” You nodded, thankful for his care, and after a moment he moved back out, and then thrusted in, drawing an involuntary moan as the pleasure replaced any lingering pain, and he groaned as he traced your neck with small bites, overwhelming you with pleasure as you rocked your hips into his, greedily taking more of his length. There was a sensation deep within your core that grew with every thrust, until you realised you couldn’t hold it anymore and moaned hard as you came, collapsing into the desk and feeling yourself tightening around his shaft as he buried his face into your neck with a groan, following suit.

After a moment he removed himself from behind you and collapsed onto the desk beside you. Yours and Baldi’s laboured breathing filled the room as you both regained your clarity. You turned to him and he kissed you passionately before gathering your clothing and helping you change since your legs ached.  
“That… was incredible” You breathed out as he flashed a smug grin as he whispered into your ear, “We’ll have to do this a lot more then, so you can learn your lesson.” as he adjusted your shirt, and you excitedly grasped his hand as you asked, “Does this mean what I think it does?” to which he became more bashful, “I love you. I have for a while now but I had no idea you felt the same.” You spoke into his neck as he wrapped his arms around you, “I love you too Baldi. Nothing would make me happier than to be yours” He planted a kiss on your head and you both shared the companionable silence in each other's arms until the ache had subsided enough for you to be able to walk to his car so he could drive you home. You planted a quick kiss on his cheek as you left his car, giggling at the blush that crept across his cheeks as you said your goodbyes and made your way to your room so you could collapse into bed. You thought it over in your head; Baldi seemingly switched between an aggressive side and a more reserved and adorable side, and you felt smug at the fact you could coax out his hidden side, and had you not been aching, you’d have had to pinch yourself to make sure you weren’t dreaming again. You found you really liked how things were going and you were more than anything relieved that he felt the same way towards you. You already missed him but knew that tomorrow you would see him again and eventually, maybe you could move in with him. His eyes had told you a lot as he explained his feelings on the ride home; he felt as serious about this new relationship as you had and you were more than grateful that things had worked out in your favour as your eyelids became heavy, lulling you into dreams about the future with your intriguing Math professor.


	10. Calm down

Gliding across the classroom, your professor passed out the freshly marked papers and eventually stopped at your desk. As you took the crumpled sheets you quickly surveyed his reaction. His forced grin twitched as he turned away, causing your heart to sink as you read; ‘60%. See me after class’. If this were any other classroom you wouldn’t be so worried but in Baldi's this was criminal, so you dreaded the upcoming meeting. He could barely even control his temper now, his incessant tapping as he directed the class with his yardstick sending shivers down your spine until the bell brought you out of your stupor, to which you decided to grab a coffee in case you needed the energy to answer more math questions or God forbid, to dodge that forsaken ruler.

As you entered Baldi’s office you were directed you to your seat with his ruler, to which you obeyed.  
“Of all the people in my class, why did you struggle so much?” He tapped the desk rhythmically with his improvised weapon and you found yourself tongue-tied.  
“I am giving you the opportunity to explain yourself, Y/N.” He spoke through gritted teeth and you found your blood pressure rising as you searched for the courage to admit to the reason, but he beat you to it. “I suppose I have no other choice than to punish you then” You sank into your seat as he approached, eyes cold and aura abnormal. You held your hands in front of you, unable to bring yourself to even stand up.

"Calm down!" You both flinched at your outburst and before he could retaliate you explained, “I know it’s been a while since the incident” You eyed him as his tapping ceased momentarily, “But I find it hard to concentrate on anything else and I can’t get his face out of my head right now. I’m sorry I’ve made more mistakes than usual recently, but you need to take control of your aggression right now before you do something you'll regret, especially after how well you've been doing...” Your legs shook as he closed the distance between you through blurry eyes. You braced yourself but received a hug instead, eventually relaxing into his jumper and inhaling his musk as he stroked your hair, taking you back to the first time you had opened up to him about your problems.  
“If anyone ever tries to harm you I will always be here to stop them, I promise.” You sniffled in response, burying your face deeper into the comfort of his sweater as he kneeled beside you.  
“I’m sorry for being angry… I know it’s not right but I can’t let you fail this class.” You chuckled dryly as you pulled away, perplexed by how drastically his moods changed when you reminded him of the danger you had been in back then.  
“There are better ways to motivate me than to wave that ruler around” There was a short pause before your professor’s gaze turned sinister, drawing a gasp as realisation sank in.  
“I didn’t mean it like that!” You hid behind your sweater sleeves as Baldi pulled them away to cup your cheeks, suppressing his snicker.  
“It’s alright, I understand what you meant” He lingered on your eyes for a moment before pulling away suddenly. “That reminds me!” He pulled a book from his drawer much to your curiosity, presenting it to you as he grinned from ear to ear. You traced the title and echoed it back to him.  
“Cool... Maths?” You didn’t think his grin could get wider as he explained,  
“I thought you could do with some material leading up to the exams, especially since you’ve been taking time off recently. This book is full of interesting ways to understand math! For example, did you know that if you want to multiply a two digit number by 11 you add the number you're multiplying it by and simply place it between the same two digits! Unless of course it adds to more than nine, with which you place the end digit between them and add the preceding digit to the number on the left!” You pulled him in and planted a kiss as you returned his grin,  
“This is fantastic! Thank you, this'll help a lot...”

Eventually you had to leave Baldi's room and make your way to the Principal’s office since he had been quite focused on your health since the incident, likely due to feeling a little guilty about what happened on his campus. You waited outside until the prior meeting finished before being beckoned in by the brunette.  
“How have your studies been Y/N?” He shuffled papers as you attempted to word your response as optimistically as possible.  
“Well, I didn’t do so well in Math this week…” Principal’s eyes shot up to survey you. You knew what he was thinking and you quickly quelled his worries, “He was upset at first but he calmed down… oh and he got me this cool book!” Principal’s eyebrows were dangerously close to being lost in his hairline as he took the hardcover, flipping through the pages seemingly to convince himself you had actually received positive feedback from his often forbidding friend.  
“You… must really know how to get through to him…” You cocked your head but he refused to elaborate further as he led you to the exit. “See you soon Y/N, stay safe and call us if you need anything.”


	11. A new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh, thank you for following the story! There will be others in the future if you are interested :)

You ran for your life, refusing to look back as you rounded the corner to his office. "Help! He's coming to get me!" You slammed your hands against the unrelenting door, your salvation locked away from you as you shakily turned back to face him.  
"You'll never escape me..." He neared and you cringed into the door, only for it to give way as you fell into the arms of your saviour. "You don't need to be afraid anymore Y/N, he's gone now, I promise." Realisation dawned on you and you buried your face in his sweater, "Thank you for being here to protect me, even in my dreams..." 

You shot up in bed, already knowing you were late as you raced around your room to get changed, practically hearing Baldi scolding you for missing his lesson as you counted your steps to campus in your head.  
You entered the cafeteria to be pulled aside by your roommate, much to your surprise.  
“Where were you?!” You were taken aback by his exasperation but shook it off to enquire about what was going on.  
“Baldimore’s acting way weirder than usual. Did you hear about how he reacted when Conney took his phone?!” You asked him what he meant, trying to regain your composure. He explained that a prank by the Seniors to confiscate all the teachers’ phones had been planned but when Baldi saw his phone missing he lost it, demanding everyone stay until it was recovered. “He was really freaking people out, tapping that ruler as he interrogated all of us... he ended up finding it when the principal called it; it was in Conney’s bag!” You shakily took your seat, thankful nobody had likely found your text exchanges.  
“Shit, sorry Y/N. I didn’t mean to scare you...” He seemed to have regretted surprising you since you'd paled considerably, but you laughed it off.  
“Don’t worry, I'm just a little ill” You were quick to leave the area, praying you weren't late to the surprise meeting you'd received via text.

The Principal avoided your gaze as he asked you if you were in a relationship with Baldi. You pushed down the discomfort, opting to avert your gaze to the rule book resting atop his desk instead of answering. He considered this for a moment and then apologised for accusing you, admitting "I felt a pang in my chest when I saw you both walking together during break the other day, likely because I was afraid you were breaking the rules, which I enforce with a passion." Goosebumps flooded your arms as you realised there could be more to the feelings he was describing than he'd be willing to admit, but decided it would be best to be honest about everything regardless. You rose from your seat and gave the stoic man a hug, feeling his hesitation before reciprocating the embrace.  
"I love him, please understand... sometimes the rules can be broken if it's for something so important." He gasped and you withdrew from him, apologising and leaving. You felt that you should warn your professor about the very real possibility of his career ending due to your actions, however the panic became too much and so you took a moment in the toilets to catch your breath and calm your shaky fingers before setting off as inconspicuously as possible to the office.

A polite knock startled the professor from his phone call as he brought the conversation to a close before inviting his dearest into his room.  
"I have something to tell you."  
"As do I Y/N." You tried your best to control the stress-induced dizziness as you informed Baldi,  
"I told the Princi--"  
"I know." His expression didn't fit the circumstances of possibly losing his favourite job so you remained silent as he continued, "He called me and we spoke about the circumstances and my intentions regarding our relationship. He was just worried for you; knowing you don't tend to keep in contact with your family, he felt like a fatherly figure to you and has been terrified of someone, especially in this school, taking advantage of you. But he knew you mean more to me than anything and given the relatively small age gap, we have come to a compromise." Your apprehensive gaze gestured for him to continue, and he did with a chuckle, "He wouldn't tell anyone if I continued to ensure your safety and if I told you something that I've been keeping secret for some time..." You admired the faint blush adorning his cheeks as he shared, "This isn't something you have to do, but if you wanted to move in with me when you're finished with your course..." He was taken aback by your embrace, giggling with excitement as you replied,  
"I'd love to!".

You stayed in his office for the rest of your free time, partly making up for missing his lesson and partly discussing your future plans of living together, when your alarm sounded for you to head home, much to your dismay.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Baldi", You regretfully added as you parted from your embrace with him, only for him to catch your sleeve and pull you back in,  
"Don't forget your homework." You skeptically turned to him, about to remark on the lack thereof when he handed you a notebook.  
"This needs completing by tomorrow for catchup." He smirked as you pouted, "You didn't think I'd let you off that easily, did you?" You flipped through the pages, agreeing on the workload as you pulled your tall partner into a hug.  
"Thank you, for keeping me safe and helping me so much with my education. It means the world to me..." He messed your hair around as he chuckled,  
"It's what I'm here to do... you're doing brilliantly and I can't wait to see you up on that stage as you receive your degree, but until then we both have work to do and I just know you'll do fantastic!" He planted a kiss on your head as you parted, and you found yourself finally able to say what you'd meant to for so long.  
"I'm proud of you for helping me with my education and for working on your anger too... I love you and I've been meaning to say it since that day we stayed in the medical room, after that incident..." You knew your cheeks were rosy but you needed to tell him, and as he recovered from his shock his grin grew all the wider as he pulled you in one final time to gently kiss you.  
"I love you too Y/N..."

You sauntered out of school as you daydreamed. You truly couldn't wait to live alongside the man who had protected you during your time at university and it didn't matter if he had a (now minute) issue with anger, if he moved like he was an apparition more than a person or even if he seemed to have a fetish for rulers, because these things just made you want to understand him all the more and you were ecstatic that he felt the same way towards you. All you had to do now was focus on keeping your grades up and liaising with the Principal every so often to ensure your safety and happiness, which should be a breeze...


	12. Future edits/ rewrite

Hey! Thanks to everyone who has read this story, it really means so much! I'm planning to rewrite it since there are parts I really feel I could do with adding more to or alter entirely.

I cant say when exactly I will be doing this but when I have free time, I'll be sure to add these edits!

Please excuse my typography as I'm using a phone to add this little note, but yeah i'm looking forward to adding some improvements! That's the update. 

On the other hand, If I feel there are too many changes to make I might even write a whole new story :)

I'll keep you posted


End file.
